Perry the Platypus
, codenamed Agent P, is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, who, unknown to his owners, lives a double life as a secret agent for the O.W.C.A. (The Organization Without a Cool Acronym) (a.k.a. "The Agency"), a government organization of animal spies. In the Agency, his immediate superior is Major Monogram. The O.W.C.A. Perry has a lair under the Flynn-Fletcher's house that can be entered through various passages. One example is the Chimney-Vator, in which he encounters Santa. Other entrances include one in the side of the tree, another in the side of the house, one in the middle of the backyard, and various others scattered throughout the property and even other parts of the city. His nemesis is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Perry's mission is almost always foiling the doctor's plans, which he successfully accomplishes almost every time even with minimal details about the plans. Typically, during these missions, his battle with Dr. Doofenshmirtz unintentionally cleans up whatever Phineas and Ferb have been working on that day. For one mission (and only one mission) his nemesis was The Regurgitator, whose current nemesis is the world. Disguises Perry is the Flynn-Fletcher family's only pet that has been mentioned in more than one episode, or rather, every one (others in only a single episode include the deceased Bucky, the freed Goldie, the captured Mr. Cutie Patootie, or Steve who blends into the surroundings). In order to prevent his family and other people from learning his identity, Perry takes steps to reinforce the perception that he is "just a mindless animal that doesn't do much". His primary method to achieve this status is to direct each of his eyes outwards in opposite directions, creating the "dumb" look. Once he is certain that he is no longer being watched, Perry drops the act and retrieves his secret agent hat, a fedora. During his mission as "Perry the Teenage Girl", Perry continued to use this method to mask his true intelligence. Perry has become adept in switching between his two disguises and can perform the switch in rapid succession ("Traffic Cam Caper", "The Chronicles of Meap", "No More Bunny Business", "Picture This", "Swiss Family Phineas"). Despite frequent contact with Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz does not recognize his enemy unless Perry is wearing his hat. If Perry enters Doofenshmirtz's building without wearing the hat, the doctor will act surprised and exclaim "A platypus?". Curiously enough, however, once Doofenshmirtz has seen Agent P wearing the fedora, if Agent P removes it, Doofenshmirtz is still able to recognize him ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Oil on Candace", "I Scream, You Scream", "It's About Time!"). Doofenshmirtz has also built an inator that can not identify him without his hat on. ("Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!") Perry's most successful disguise might be that of when he and Candace accidentally switch bodies. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") When Perry (in Candace's body) first enters his lair to receive his mission briefing, Major Monogram thinks that there has been a breach of security. Once the hat falls on Perry's head, Major Monogram identifies him as "Agent P" and praises Perry for the "brilliant disguise", while Carl is disappointed to learn that it is not a real girl. Likewise, when Perry breaks in to Doofenshmirtz's building, the doctor exclaims "A teenage girl?". After Perry puts on the fedora, Dr. Doofenshmirtz shrieks, "Perry the Teenage Girl?". While all the Agents wear similar hats, it is this particular hat that allows people to identify Perry as Agent P, as shown when Dennis wears Perry's hat and a scanner is shown, scanning an apparent bar-code like structure to hack into the O.W.C.A . as Perry ("No More Bunny Business"). Agent P has used the "Groucho glasses" to narrowly avoid being recognized by Linda Flynn in the street ("Flop Starz"), disguised himself as Dr. Lloyd Wexler ("A Hard Day's Knight"), and disguised himself as Ferb and Norm ("Traffic Cam Caper"). Inside the Superduper Mega Superstore, when Perry wears a Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses and a bowler hat, none of his acquaintances at the mall are able to recognize him ("Vanessassary Roughness"). Major Monogram makes him come into his lair as a magpie for a joke. Carl and Major Monogram laugh and then ask him to do it as a bunny rabbit but Perry seems very annoyed ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C."). Abilities and Equipments : See also: Agent P's Equipment and Technology It is currently unknown how Perry was recruited into the Agency in the first place, nor what kind of training Perry has undergone before receiving missions. For a platypus, Perry has above-normal strength, speed, stamina, accuracy, and reflexes, (According to Doofenshmirtz, he can perform "highly improbable judo maneuvers") making him a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. Perry can subdue his nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, with ease. Perry is familiar with operating most kinds of machinery and vehicles, even if they're Doofenshmirtz's inventions (although perhaps this is due to the fact that most of them have an obvious off-switch, plug or self-destruct button). Perry is quick-thinking and very efficient in his missions, especially when compared to his temporary partner, the British spy Agent Double 0-0. For example, while Double 0-0 is trying to use his laser-watch to cut through his metal restraints, Perry simply throws a brick at the remote control, pressing the big button and freeing them both ("Elementary My Dear Stacy"). He has also been shown to respond to and understand not only English, but French as well ("Undercover Carl'). Perry can also play the guitar and read sheet music. ("The Lizard Whisperer") Perry is able to pull a remarkable number of items out of the air from behind his back. Where exactly they are hidden is not obvious because Perry typically does not wear clothes. The most frequent gadgets Perry uses are: * Wrist communicator. Perry wears a watch-like communicator on his front left paw, and one on his front right paw, although it could be the same watch. It is normally hidden by his fur. ("Traffic Cam Caper", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Swiss Family Phineas", "No More Bunny Business", "Fireside Girl Jamboree" ). * Video communicator. Agent P uses a PDA-like, video-chatting device to communicate with his headquarters. Dr. Doofenshmirtz once built a "Monster Truck Locate-inator" that looked the same as Agent P's communicator, just a different color. ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") * Notepad and pencil. Perry uses it to write down notes for his missions but where he has it while not using it is unknown. Perry has also been seen drawing Major Monogram on the notepad while being briefed for a mission. * Fedora. Agent P's fedora serves several purposes. First of all, the hat identifies him as a secret agent. It appears to have a hidden bar-code that allows him to access the computer ("No More Bunny Business"). There is a spring inside the hat that, when pulled, starts a motor which causes the brim of the hat to spin. The hat can then be used as a circular saw ("Gaming the System"). On at least one occasion, Agent P is able to pull an object out of his hat, which he uses to fight Dr. Doofenshmirtz or help himself escape: a can of Fancy Cheese Spray ("I, Brobot") or a hot dog ("Backyard Aquarium"). The hat may also be used like a boomerang. Perry uses his hat in this way to knock Dr. Doofenshmirtz's controller to the ground, damaging it and setting him free ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). In addition, it seems to have unnatural abilities to stay attached to its owner's head; it stays put on Agent P's head underwater and even in space ("Out to Launch"). He seems very attached to it; in circumstances when it is in danger of being blown away, he holds it with one paw on it to keep it in place, and Agent P is furious when Dennis the rogue agent steals his hat and uses it to access the Agency's mainframe. Once Dennis is defeated, Agent P snatches his hat back from him indignantly and returns it to its proper place on his own head ("No More Bunny Business"). * Parachute. Agent P, while many times escaping by jumping off something high like a bulding or a plane, is able to use a parachute with a picture of his face on it. It is unclear where he keeps it. * Para-glider. '''Agent P possesses an orange para-glider with his face on it. He uses it to access places as well as escape from them. Like his parachute, it is still unclear where he keeps it when it's not in use. He also seems to have excellent skill in controlling it. In Transport-inators of Doooom!, when Agent P is not using it it looks like a jet pack. When in use in looks like his tie; the game has made some modifications. * '''Grappling gun. Agent P uses it to climb up and swing from buildings and climb onto Doofenshmirt's blimp. ("Tree to Get Ready", "Run Away Runway", "Bowl-R-Ama Drama") * Hoverjet. Agent P's hover jet is platypus-shaped, and is hijacked and mistaken by Phineas to be one of Ferb's inventions ("Ready for the Bettys"). Doofenshmirtz chases Vanessa in it with Perry and Major Monogram. * Scooter. Agent P has a white scooter with a green stripe down the middle. ("Flop Starz", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" ). Relationships Major Monogram Perry's superior is the leader of his division of the O.W.C.A., Major Monogram. Monogram himself gives a mission briefing nearly every episode to Agent P. When Perry is receiving his mission in his lair, he writes down notes, assumed as something which would help him during his mission. However sometimes, he just draws his boss. ("S'Winter") Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher To maintain his cover, Perry adopts the disguise of a "mindless animal" around people. During one of his missions ("Journey to the Center of Candace"), when Perry realizes Doofenshmirtz's plans will directly affect Phineas and Ferb, Perry takes decisive action to stop him immediately instead of following the spy routine (being trapped and then escaping) as usual. Perry's reaction indicates that he cares for the well-being and safety of the boys. The reason for this action may be that the boys provide Perry with more than just a cover, but also with affection. On another occasion ("Ready for the Bettys"), he follows the boys to guard them when they go on their own "mission" (however, he may have done so strictly on Major Monogram's orders). Perry has even allowed Phineas and Ferb to dress him in an extremely humiliating costume for their circus show and averts his mission temporarily to appear in his act ("Jerk De Soleil"). Perry's affection for his family is most obvious and very indicative when he had a nightmare that his 'animal side' cover was blown and he is forced to lose the Flynn-Fletcher family and get a replacement ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted"). When Perry wakes up from the nightmare, Phineas reassures him that it was just "a bad dream", causing Perry to smile and go back to sleep. Perry's feelings for his owners are further showcased when he is faced with the prospects of moving to a new family in order to combat another evil scientist: he appears visibly shaken and sad ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). In the song "Come Home Perry", Phineas mentions that Perry is the color of a blueberry and is "kinda short and hairy." It is shown that Perry spends part of the night sleeping in Phineas's bed and at some point switches over to Ferb's so as to not show preference or play favorites with any one of them ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Also, he sometimes appears in the mornings on Candace's bed, even though it annoys her to no end. This may be because he's trying to give Candace a turn as well. The only noticeable occasion where Perry has expressed anything less than affection for Phineas and Ferb was when they came back from their "mission" in his hovercraft. He caught the hovercraft in a tractor beam and turned it upside down, dumping the boys into Isabella's pool ("Ready for the Bettys") Phineas and Ferb have several projects featuring their pet platypus: an "inaction figure", a restaurant, a circus show, an animal language translator and a machine to nurture what is thought to be Perry's egg. Candace Flynn While Perry does not exhibit any different behavior around Candace than he does around other people, he does tend to show up beside her in unexpected and sometimes unwanted places. He seems to especially like her bed. Candace is easily annoyed by Perry's odor, or perhaps his sheer presence, as she repeatedly berates her brothers for letting Perry wander into her room ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). Perry has interrupted Candace's dream at least once by making his characteristic chirping noise on her bed ("Candace Loses Her Head"). However, there are instances when Candace appears to be more friendly to Perry ("Traffic Cam Caper", "Mom's Birthday"). Candace is overwhelmed by feelings of guilt when Perry goes missing, as she has angrily put Perry outside the house after tripping on him the night before ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). One rare instance of Perry's reaction towards Candace occurs when Perry mockingly imitates Candace behind her back ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Nevertheless, Perry saves a hallucinating Candace from being blown up in Doofenshmirtz's new secret base ("The Ballad of Badbeard"). Perry saves Candace from Doofenshmirtz's Evil Witch Castle in her dream ("Wizard of Odd"). On some occasions Candace sees Perry as Agent P, but later thinks that she is just seeing things and ignores it. Dr. Doofenshmirtz The Druelselsteinien mad scientist Heinz Doofenshmirtz first met his nemesis, Perry, on the day he had his portrait taken. Perry had been spying on the mad scientist from across the street ("It's About Time!"). Agent P's job is to stop whatever evil scheme of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Agent P always finishes his job nicely, leaving the doctor screaming "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!". It is unclear how Dr. Doofenshmirtz knows his platypus nemesis's pet name, "Perry". The doctor usually calls Perry "Perry the Platypus", not "Perry" and never "Agent P". The only times he has called Agent P "Perry" is when Doofensmirtz tried to make a mountain out of a mole hill ("At the Car Wash") ("Oh, sorry, Perry, I didn't mean to get all street there!"), when he tried to find Perry's address ("Hide and Seek") ("Oh, it will be so delicious to know where Perry lives!"), and when he tried to shoot an ice cream van with his Re-tire-inator ("The Bully Code") ("Oh, Perry the Platypus, have you come to sign my cast? Look, I saved you a spot right there, it says "Save for Perry"). Over time, they have become each other's frenemy. In some cases, after confronting Dr. Doofenshmirtz and evaluating the situation, Perry decides to help Dr. Doofenshmirtz with his not-so-evil plans. Notable examples include setting up a birthday party for the doctor's daughter ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") and pretending to be the doctor's pet ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!"). Perry has agreed to help Doofenshmirtz go shopping ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"), wait patiently until the doctor finishes his creation ("I Scream, You Scream") and let the doctor control the giant dragon robot while Perry himself controls the Queen Elizabeth robot which the doctor deems not evil enough for him ("A Hard Day's Knight"). At one point, the doctor gave Perry a key to his apartment because he felt it was "more civilized than crashing through his ceiling" ("I, Brobot"). Dr.Doofenshmirtz even shared some of his chicken wings with Perry ("The Lake Nose Monster"). Also, Perry seemed to feel guilty and paid for a door he broke while busting in to Doofenshmirtz's lair ("Lights, Candace, Action!"). When Dr. Doofenshmirtz fails to impress his former Evil 101 teacher, Dr. Gevaarlijk, Perry offers him a smile of encouragement when the doctor asks if Perry thinks he is evil ("Oil on Candace"). However, when Doofenshmirtz's scheme isn't evil enough he asks Perry to "thwart his plan". Perry plays along after Doofenshmirtz starts becoming annoying. ("Perry Lays an Egg"). When it appears that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has turned good (he saves a cat), Agent P brings him the Standard Welcome Package ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). The relationship has evolved to the point that when Dr. Doofenshmirtz replaces Perry with Peter the Panda as his nemesis, Perry is heartbroken and intends to quit his job at the Agency. Eventually Doofenshmirtz starts to miss Perry as Peter is disassembling his freezanator ray while he's singing about his feelings ("It's About Time!"). Similarly, Doofenshmirtz reacts negatively when Perry is assigned to fight another mad scientist, The Regurgitator. Doofenshmirtz has gone as far as saving Perry from being destroyed by the Regurgitator, stating that Perry can be only his nemesis ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Perry always saves Doofenshmirtz from death, one example is when Doofenshmirtz made the Termite-Controlling Helmet. Later when Doofensmirtz's fortress was going to explode, but Perry dived in and saved him ("The Magnificent Few"). Doofenshmirtz doesn't usually return the favor, as Perry is never near death. Another example of this was when Doofenshmirtz tries to save Mr. Fluffypants resulting in him falling off the building Perry dives after him stopping him and Mr. Fluffypants before they fall to the ground ("Spa Day"). At one point, Doofenshmirtz referred to Perry as a good listener and his best friend ("The Chronicles of Meap"). Perry has also helped Doofenshmirtz practice kickball and comforted him when he failed ("Thaddeus and Thor"). Doofenshmirtz had once held Perry and TV producer Jeff McGarland hostage and pitched them the idea of a series called ''Doof 'n' Puss'', starring himself and Perry with hopes that he would become so famous that his fans would want to do his bidding. McGarland rejects the idea, and then eventually changes his mind, but suggests that the platypus needs to have a girlfriend. Perry smirks when Doofenshmirtz is offended by the suggestion, and Heinz refuses to carry on with the deal. Later, he watches a TV series produced by McGarland using his idea, but called The Platypus and His Girlfriend starring a fake Perry and a woman, and was receiving terrific ratings ("Nerds of a Feather"). Jeremy Johnson Perry doesn't interact with Jeremy that much, but he seems to know him well; on the occasions that Jeremy visits The Flynn-Fletcher household (or whenever he sees Perry), he is always very friendly towards Perry ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", 'Misperceived Monotreme"). When Jeremy gave Doofenshmirtz a guitar lesson, Perry was forced to hide so his cover wouldn't be blown ("The Lizard Whisperer"). Pinky the Chihuahua Pinky the Chihuahua and Perry the Platypus both respect each other, as they are in the same agency, though in different divisions. Once Perry went to Pinky's lair by mistake since he entered by going inside one of Isabella's plants ("Day of the Living Gelatin"). They encountered each other when using the same elevator and they both tilted their hats to show respect to one another ("Bubble Boys," "Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). Background Information * There are many Agents other than Agent P. Many of them are named in "Traffic Cam Caper" (and seen in "It's About Time!"). : Refer to The Agency for a list of Agents. * Perry has a badge that he carries with him. It has the word "Spy" and an image of Perry peeking over a fence. ("I, Brobot") * When Perry has a day off he usually watches romantic soaps and eats potato chips. ("Oil on Candace") * Perry usually makes chattering sounds only. There have been occasions where he makes other sounds: a weary sound when he has to walk back up the same flight of stairs ("Got Game?"), releasing a breath of relief ("Candace's Big Day"), and sighing and sneezing ("Hail Doofania!"). His analog in the Victorian age, the Platypus monster made growling and moaning sounds ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein"). He also imitated Candace one night after she forced him out of the house (the reason for this involved a glass of water and Candace tripping). ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") Although it should be noted that most of these are pretty much variations of his usual chattering. * Perry receives wages from the O.W.C.A. for his work. He is seen paying for Doofenshmirtz's door ("Lights, Candace, Action!") and cans of oil ("Traffic Cam Caper"). Major Monogram has mentioned a huge bonus check ("The Lake Nose Monster"). He gives a girl $20 for her skateboard after Heinz Doofenshmirtz stole a boy's bike. ("Leave the Busting to Us!"). * Perry has an e-mail account where he receives messages from Major Monogram. ("Hail Doofania!") * Perry is most likely ambidextrous (not left or right handed) because he is seen writing with his left hand ("S'Winter") and with his right ("The Magnificent Few") * Ferb occasionally mentions that platypus are the only mammals to lay eggs. In truth, all monotremes (such as echidnas) lay eggs, so Ferb's statement is incorrect. Phineas once states that one day Perry might lay an egg—a strange thought, as Perry is male. ("Rollercoaster") * A marketing executive incorrectly believed that Perry is a marsupial ("Toy to the World"). Baljeet correctly identified Perry as a monotreme later that summer ("Swiss Family Phineas"). * Phineas can tell the difference between Perry and all the platypuses in Danville (there are quite a lot, oddly enough), though they seem to look exactly the same. Phineas was even able to tell if the others were just slightly more bluer than Perry or even smelled different. ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") * Phineas mentions that Perry liked music even when he was young (shown in picture to the right). As Perry has been playing with Phineas since both are this young, Perry may have been around at the time when Bucky lived with the family. ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") * Candace, while trapped in Perry's body, is shown "sweating milk". Only female platypus have mammary glands and Perry is obviously a male, so Candace's body should not have been affected in this way. Then again, Candace is a female. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). * Perry consumed an entire cheese wheel made by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The cheese wheel was much larger than Perry, giving him a comically large, cheese wheel-shaped bulge around his stomach after he ate it. ("Lights, Candace, Action!"). * Perry has been shown twice in his possible future. When hit by the Age-Accelerator-inator, he is seen much older and wrinkly with a cane. ("Lights, Candace, Action!"). Perry, 20 years later in the story line, is shown walking with a walker but still old and wrinkly. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") * Dr. Doofenshmirtz owns a mint green pair of boxers with Perry's face in agent form, though Doofenshmirtz claims he had them way before he met Perry. ("Bubble Boys") * Perry wears boxer shorts under his fur ("Unfair Science Fair", "Perry Lays an Egg") which means that the line "Besides his hat he wears no clothes", in the song My Nemesis, is incorrect. But, in "Toy to the World", the head person of the table came in only wearing boxers, which Ferb replied to, " That man isn't wearing any clothes." * Perry has been known to break the fourth wall. ("Got Game?") * Major Monogram calls Perry Agent P, but there are a few other agents who could be called Agent P, including: Pinky the Chihuahua ("Day of the Living Gelatin", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap"), Peter the Panda ("It's About Time!") and Planty the Potted Plant. ("No More Bunny Business"). * Phineas and Ferb have seen Perry as Agent P once, but they thought he was a toy-design for Perry the secret agent Platypus. ("Toy to the World"). * Phineas and Ferb see Perry as an agent a second time when the captain of Smile Away Reformatory School tries to get Phineas and Ferb. Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry interrupts them, but it was just a dream. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted") * Perry knows math, as in one episode, he is seen measuring the trap put on by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He is also smart enough to be able to read ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"), write and work Phineas and Ferb's machines easily. ("Picture This") * Perry must enjoy Christmas because he smiles whenever a Christmas character appears on screen. ("I, Brobot", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") * Perry knows how to drive. Some of the vehicles he drives are a hovercraft car ("Ready for the Bettys", "Traffic Cam Caper", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") and a banana truck (with aid of stilts so he can reach the pedals). ("Suddenly Suzy") He can also pilot a plane. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") It has been shown that he can parallel park with extreme skill. ("The Bully Code") * Perry knows how to play cards and has done so at a casino. ("Undercover Carl") * He knows how to play the guitar. ("The Lizard Whisperer") * He has two other names: P to the P and P Square, both of which symbolizing the numerous Ps in his name. ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown") * Perry's DNA code as 74218390. ("Just Passing Through") * Perry doesn't like pink. ("No More Bunny Business") * Perry may also like hot wings since Doofenshmirtz shares them with him. ("The Lake Nose Monster") * Perry could DJ, and taught the skills to Heinz Doofenshmirtz via controlling machine. ("Brain Drain") * Perry appears to be selfless and devoid of vanity. In "The Best Lazy Day Ever" , it is only after he turns everything affected by the Ugly-inator back to normal that he reverts himself to his normal state. * Perry has been seen on camera a few times, including in ("It's About Time!") when he was being counseled on TV after Doofenshmritz replaced him with Peter the Panda as his nemesis. He was seen again on a talk show when he was searching for fellow Secret Agent G. ("Undercover Carl"). He was taped entering his lair from the traffic camera across the street. ("Traffic Cam Caper"). Doofenshmirtz created a TV series featuring Perry and himself as the main stars in Doof 'n' Puss. ("Nerds of a Feather") Doofenshmirtz hosted the Telethon of Evil and tied Perry up beside him. ("The Secret of Success") * Perry has a watch on his right arm ("Fireside Girl Jamboree", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!) and one on his left arm, ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") but it could just be the same watch, and he put it on the other arm. *Perry is capable of singing opera in a very high-pitched tone (though it's not audible when he does it) ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). *In the episode "Jerk De Soleil", Perry is seen without his hat when he enters his lair like in most episodes. * The spelling of the chattering noise he makes is given as "Gyururururururu" in the Phineas and Ferb and the Phineas and Ferb Ride Again games for the Nintendo DS. * In "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the Second Dimension", Perry's secret as a secret agent is revealed. Theme song Perry, when he is on duty as Agent P, has his own theme. Its lyrics are mainly "Dooby, dooby, doo-ba". The complete version and the accompanying video is first seen in "Rollercoaster" and can be found here. Since its introduction, the theme song has had many different versions: * In "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", the theme music stalls multiple times as Perry in Candace's body repeatedly gets stuck going down a tube. In addition, a parody of Perry's normal theme song, "Perry the Teenage Girl", is also featured. * In "Ready for the Bettys", when Phineas and Ferb accidentally find Perry's lair and temporarily become secret agents, the theme song is changed to repetitions of "Phineas and Ferb", sung in the same style. * In "The Best Lazy Day Ever", when Agent P is struck by the Slow-Motion-Inator, his theme song slows down as well. * In "Got Game?", after Agent P walks down a very long flight of stairs and sits down in the chair, the people singing his theme song also sound like they are worn out. * In "Hail Doofania!", when Perry cannot enter his lair due to the protective collar he is wearing, the song keeps repeating every time Perry tried to fit himself in the secret passage. * In "Put That Putter Away" and "Hide and Seek", due to Perry being tired, both his entrance and the singers sound sleepy. * In "Oh, There You Are, Perry", Perry's theme song is used as a musical access code, played out when Perry steps on the stones in the yard. * In "The Chronicles of Meap", Perry's anthem begins playing as he approaches a lair entrance, but when he comes across Meap , he hides his hat and the music stops. Meap and Perry have a "conversation" ("Meap!" "chatter" "Meap!" "chatter" "Meap!"), then Meap walks away. Perry puts his hat back on and the music continues from where it stopped. * In "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", the song is played very slowly and has a big gasp between it, as if sung by old men, because Perry is very old. * In "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", the song is sung by the studio audience. * In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", Perry does not have a B-plot, but it is revealed that Pinky the Chihuahua's theme song even as an agent is mariachi band music. * In "Atlantis", Perry goes to the deck and there's a man playing a guitar and singing "Dooby Dooby Doo-Wah" . * In "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", the "Dooby Dooby Doo-Ba" is replaced with a more festive "Fa-La-La-La-La-La", as taken from the Christmas carol "Deck the Halls". * In "Suddenly Suzy", Carl plays the tune with his single facial hair. Major Monogram found it disgusting and fascinating at the same time. Category:Characters Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Agents Category:Animals Category:Fletcher family Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn Category:Perry the Platypus Category:The Agency Category:Flynn-Fletcher family Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Flynn family Category:Major Monogram Category:Doof 'N' Puss